Silent Hill Downpour 2
by LadySewaddle
Summary: One was getting transferred to a maximum security prison. She was just trying to get her friend to Brahams for a WWE house show. But these two cross paths, what happens when these two find more than just wanting to get out of this place. Murphy/OFC, Het, mentions of other WWE superstars and Divas and OC Divas. M for future chapters. Semi-crossover


_**Disclaimer: There's some OCs from the wrestling world on DeviantART. So the OC's mentioned like Jordyn belong to people on DeviantART. I only own Marceline.**_

_**A/N: This is my first attempt to actually do another fandom besides Wrestling. Also I'm tweaking so things can sound right cause this is based around Downpour. So please don't hit me okay? Or flame me. It's my first this is posted under DeviantART on my page with the actual title.**_

"I think we're lost Marceline, we haven't seen civilization or other vehicles for two hours." said her red haired friend named Jordyn.

Marceline was out of it paying more attention to the heavily rainy roads. As a green road sign that said "Silent Hill" and under it a picture of a sign stating "Interstate 73", Marceline finally realized that her friend was right. They were lost. It didn't help the fact that there was limited visibility since it was night. Then Marceline saw a bus that had the name "Ryall State Prison" causing Marceline to avert her attention to the bus when she saw a familiar face.

"Is that who I think it is?" Marceline thought as thunder clapped loudly outside. Marceline looked at him. He has to be in his mid-thirties which she guessed. His hair brown hair was shaggy, but the most noticeable feature on his was his scar on his cheekbone. He looked like he had muscle but not from body building, most likely from hard work. She couldn't tell from the dark green jumpsuit which had "RS 273A"on it and his black shirt under the jumpsuit.

"MARCELINE! LOOK WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!" Jordyn screamed causing Marceline to instantly hit the brakes as she saw the prison bus take a sharp turn as a less than a second later so did Marceline's car which sent both the bus and her car into a guard rail as both vehicles were leaning too far on the sides and in an instant both vehicles were rolling violently down the steep hill, as Marceline and Jordyn, even with seatbelts on, were being violently jerked around. The seat belts locked on them.

Unable to do much of anything, Marceline heard a loud thud. Marceline quickly turned around to see that her friend fell unconscious after she heard a very loud boom at the bottom of the hill. Marceline then slammed her head against the driver's wheel hard as she felt herself fading into darkness…

**Flashback**

"Didn't I tell you that this isn't what I asked for?" the woman who was standing at the bar really pissed off at the part-time female bartender.

She had brown skin and was in a black very low v-cut, long sleeve dress that hugged her curves and showed off her cleavage. The dress also had a diamond brooch. She was also wearing gold leather platform pumps that had studs on the back of the shoe. What she wore, was very different from what a typical clubber would wear in Ashfield. Her hair was dark brown layered with a pink streak.

"That's what you want it miss. I'm just doing my job." she replied. Then the rather pissed off woman looked at the name tag on her shirt.

"Marceline, you could've fooled me. I came to this ratchet club looking like I'm a bag full of money. Now I'll repeat myself." she said as she threw her drink in Marceline's face, ruining her makeup. Also Marceline's mascara was running down her cheeks as a small crowd gathered around around her and this female she was having problems with. Just as the woman was about to tell Marceline what she wanted shortly and in a rude fashion, another woman who was taller and much more tanned than Marceline would ever in her life time came pushed her way up to the bartenders table. She was in a short strapless blue dress that had her breasts pushed up in the dress, a bracelet and metallic silver stilettos. Her hair was in a pompadour compared to the woman with the pink streak in her hair.

"Move it along, nothing to see here!" she shouted as the music suddenly became louder as the small crowd went back to the dance floor. As the woman then looked at Marceline who was upset at the fact her red and black hair was wet from having alcohol splashed or dumped as well as her black and white striped tank top. The only thing on her that wasn't wet or reeked of alcohol was her black skinny jeans and her checkered pattern flat Vans shoes.

"Kathryn, there's no need to be rude and dump your or splash your drink on the bartender. I understand that Ashfield is no Miami Beach or Las Vegas." she said.

"You're right this is FAR from it, and as quick as your Divas champion entered this ratchet place. I'm out of here." she scoffed then exited the building. The red head shook her head in embarrassment. Then she turned back to see Marceline storming out of the Ashfield club. The redhead followed her outside running in heels. When the red head finally caught up to Marceline before she got in the car, was stopped by the taller woman.

"Are all you female wrestlers like her?" Marceline asked. "If so I hope all of you Divas would just go away to Silent Hill and never come back! I hate when you female wrestlers are in town!" She rolled her eyes. The red head sighed.

"No we're all not like that and Foxy isn't really that bad if you get to know her." she replied.

Marceline doubted this woman. "Hmm…Than what's your name?" she asked.

"Jordyn, nice to meet you." the redheaded woman replied as she extended her hand

Marceline then stopped to listen to her. "And I'm Marceline. I'm an Art Student and a part time bartender." But then she looked at her and refused to shake her hand. "But I do have to thank you for stopping a huge scene with her. She's verbally abusive towards me and she seems to always dump or pour her requested drinks on me. It's getting old and before I leave….

Just as Jordyn was about to say something…Out a nowhere she heard something start to get louder and on repeat.

_A girl let me do it, it literally just happened_

_Havin' sex can make a nice man out the meanest_

"Why is she singing?" Marceline pondered…

_A girl let me do it, it literally just happened_

_Havin' sex can make a nice man out the meanest…_

_**A/N: Let me know if I should continue this or not. Constructive criticism is accepted but trolling and flaming isn't. Okay. Now go along now and review and whatnot.**_


End file.
